My World My Creation
by hallowwinds
Summary: Naruto is lonely. His feelings are overwhelming. Will sombody, anyone, help him, or will his mind consume him. Warning:yaoi UNDER CONSTRUCTION: major changes will occur. Very small crossover with Black Rock Shooter.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**My World my Creation**

**Chapter 1 **

"_**Please, please forgive me,  
>but I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"isn't something missing?" **_

Naruto was out. He was on his roof, staring at the beautiful moon up high and singing for its glory. Even though he was tired, he didn't want to sleep. He had a lot to be tired about.

But, one thing stood out more then the rest.

Naruto was most of all, tired of that feeling.

The feeling that must be kept secret, the Embarrassing Humiliating Overwhelming feeling.

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought of the last month.

After a very much needed hot shower, naruto got ready for bed. Be put on his night shirt and laid down, there he started to dream. He dreamt of a chest, with a soothing sound of a heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He imagined strong arms wrapped around him, and warmth, the Amazing Lovely Warmth.

Naruto's eyes snapped open immediately.

He was lonely

Looking around his room after waking up from that dream, he felt nothing but pure loneliness.

He thought it would be a one time thing, but he was wrong. The feeling kept coming back. Night after night, stronger than the last. Naruto never thought he would have these types of feelings, he didn't know he could produce these types of feeling, and it was driving him insane!

He started screaming.

It was tearing him up inside. How many nights did he spend awake, hands in his hair and just screaming to somebody!? Anybody.

This feeling. Nobody can know about it. He didn't know what he would do if they found out. They would torture him with this knowledge, laugh at him. And although he confided that he was bi, he could not erase the thought that it was a mans arms he wanted, a mans chest he desired! He wanted that feeling of protectiveness, possessiveness.

But he couldn't have it.

He could not, under any circumstances, let his feeling be met and satisfied. It would be too selfish of him to ask. Hell, it was selfish of him just to think these thoughts! Besides the point, there was nobody who would take him seriously. They would brush this off as a prank, or him being stupid, it was too embarrassing.

So naruto is forced away from his desires.

Forced away from his comrades, the villagers, the village,

even reality itself.

He will go to a place where he can suffer in silence. A place where nobody can hear his painful screams and judge him.

Yes, naruto seeks refuge, in the one place no one is allowed to go,

in his mind.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>you won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
>but I won't be home again.<br>I know what you do to yourself,  
>I breathe deep and cry out,<br>"Isn't something missing?**_

**Here we are, the redone chapter, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but naruto's mindscape setting. Do not take it without asking.**

**Chapter 2**

**My world my creation **

'_The feeling. It's back.'_

'_Normally, it happens when I am about to go to sleep. Why is it different now?' _naruto thought.

On his way to the bridge the wind blew in his direction, carrying the smell of sasuke. It was overwhelming. The wind circled him in the smell of musk, fresh soil, and a slight hit of tomatoes.

Naruto was slightly upset when the wind died down. It was almost like a caress, almost like being held.

He's just your comrade nothing else…

Is he my comrade though? He did try and kill me, three times.

Naruto shook his head and went over to watch the fish below, their movements almost hypnotizing. They were waiting for kakashi to arrive. Sakura was smiling and talking to sasuke as sasuke just stared at the ground. Every now and then he would think that Sasuke was staring at him but when naruto turned around he would look somewhere else.

'Like he would look at you' said a voice in naruto's head 'you're nothing but a waste of space to him'

Naruto mentally frowned.

'Be quiet, how would you know anyway, you can't see anything that goes on out there.'

Those voices were shinjin and utagai, they meant faith and doubt. Naruto ran into them when he was exploring his mind.

He came into a dark room where shard of crystals fell. Every being he met in life, they each had their own crystal. On them brief shot of the beings moved, or memories of his encounter with them danced. Walking in, he was about to touch one when the room shook. That's when he met shinjin and utagai. They came out of the walls across from each other. The were as tall as the room itself, made of stone with cloaks covering their entire bodies except for their faces. Shinjin had the opera mask of tragedy on, while utagai had the mask of comedy on.

But, they were different from each other

Shinjin was sad most of the time. He's what tries to encourage naruto to be more confident in himself. His voice was soft and unsure. He's supposed to be happy but utagai changed that.

Utagai was in other words fierce. He often belittled naruto much like the villagers. He thinks that naruto should kill everyone around him. The two statues don't get along very well. Whenever shinjin tries to tell naruto something utagai's powerful booming cruel voice interrupts him. They told him that before, their masks were switched, but over time they changed.

Kurama tells naruto not to go near them but he does anyway.

Naruto was about to tell shinjin otherwise but utagai beat him to it

'Shut the fuck up shinjin. Nobody in this village likes him, so why would the Uchiha! I still think this weakling would be better off dead!'

'That's not-'shinjin started

'**Better off dead!'** utagai boomed, blocking out shinjin.

Naruto sighed mentally as he pulled out of his mind. Those two sometimes. They always gave him a headache. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with coal black eyes a breath away from his.

Naruto gasped loudly as he backed away from sasuke, ending up with his back hitting the light post behind him.

"W-what the hell are you doing" he asked Sasuke with a hand over his heart.

"Tst, idiot kakashi arrived a few minutes ago. When you didn't move we thought you fell asleep standing up" was Sasuke's cold reply.

Naruto quickly looked around and spotted an impatient looking sakura and and slightly worried kakashi. "Now let's go, I want to train if you're done being a nuisance." He continued. And with that they walked off

'See, nothing but a waste. Did you see the fire in his eyes? He probably wants to kill you for doing something that stupid. You can't do anything right can you? Hahaha'

Naruto winced at utagai's cold comment but never less went to join up with his suppose team mates.

'I don't have to be perfect in my own world' was naruto's last thought.

**-Sigh- I wanted to fix this chapter, but it just turned out worst than before~ wahhhhhhhh!~ **

**Anywho, I wanted to try and fix up this fic I wrote, reading it over I didn't like the way naruto came off as extremly weak. I mean yes, I will make him weak. But not that weak. Though, I might just be making it worse. Oh! If ANY OF YOU THAT READ THIS THINKS THAT I SHOULD KEEP A CHAPTER THE WAY IT IS. TELL ME SOON OR I WILL CHANGE IT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing **

**My world My creation**

**Chapter 3 **

Training went as usual.

Naruto and sasuke stood facing off before naruto brought out his kunai from his jacket sleeve and sasuke unsheathed his sword, with a cocky smirk and narrowed eyes, they fought.

Sasuke was good, naruto guessed it was the training from orochimaru he could thank for that. They twisted, ducked, and danced around the field with only the sound of metal against metal to break the silence. It wasn't long before naruto's mind began to drift elsewhere. He wondered about death. If it came to it, if the villagers and council agreed and overpowered tsunade. Who would they have kill him? Would it be anbu? Kakashi? Would they send sasuke?

A brief seen came to his eyes, playing in his mind like an old movie, but so much more life-like. He pictured the field they where on, blood splatter here and there. He saw himself far away, falling to his knees and then his upper body landing on the torn up ground. His mind eye zoomed in on sasuke, standing above him with a blank, emotionless face. There was a brief feeling growing inside him as mental sasuke lifted up his sword, letting it gleam in the light. It was TerrifyingFrightingPetrifyin g. He saw they blade move down and-

a strong grip interrupted his thoughts. It seemed like the world went still as naruto looked down to the big hand holding on tightly to his wrist. He could barley utter a syllable before time spend back up. He was forced around with his arm now behind him. His front was pushed into a tree. Naruto winced as he felt the bark against his tummy. His eyes widened. Putting his free hand up to the bark, he tried to shake out of the grasp and push himself away from the tree.

An arm was placed over his free arm making it hold still. He felt more pressure on his back and closed his eyes tight. His mind went into overload, trying to figure out an escape.

"It's no use struggling...I caught you." Sasuke's voice said in his ear

'_nononononononononono'_ naruto hissed inside of his head. Sasuke was to close! He didn't want this. He was being restrained, unable to move, and sasuke's breath kept tickling his neck dammit! He didn't like not being able to move, and he especially didn't like being retrained by sasuke when he was having those urges lately. He couldn't think straight with everything going on, he started to shake. His mind went blank as he focused on one thought and one thought alone.

'_escape!' _

With that running through his head, naruto thought of a plan. If he couldn't go left, right, of back, he will just have to go forward! With a shake of his head naruto pushed everything he had inside of him into the tree standing in his way. He heard the roots snap apart and sasuke's small gasp of surprise. With one last push the mighty tree toppled over, letting naruto escape. Sprinting a few feet away from sasuke, he turned back and lowered himself close to the ground in a defensive stance. His eyes slowly trailed up to sasuke's shocked expression while still trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke's eyes stared at the tree a second longer before flickering over to naruto. His eyes narrowed and his lips were set in a thin line. He opened his mouth.

"Whoa! What happened here!" sakura's voice called, stopping sasuke.

"Now now, you didn't have to go that far." Said another, it was kakashi

"I didn't do anything" Sasuke bit out

"He just knocked down the tree trying to get away from me."

Naruto looked up as a hand touched his shoulder.

"You alright naruto." kakashi asked, looking down at him. Naruto slowly nodded his head before apologizing. He stood up only to see sasuke stomping towards him.

"Oi! We're going to talk about this." Sasuke demanded. He grabbed naruto's wrist again and held it up in a tight hold. Sakura gasp and kakashi stepped closer, he was still on guard since sasuke returned.

Naruto tried to pull his arm out of Sasuke's grasp but to no luck.

"We have nothing to talk about, so let me go you asshole!" naruto reported back

"Nothing to talk about! You just knocked down a fucking tree just to get away from me!" Sasuke's face went into rage

"Bullshit we have nothing to talk about" he continued

"Let me go! Why are you so angry! It was just training!" naruto reported back

With one last tug on his arm he got free and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Sasuke behind him shouting, but he kept going until he reached his apartment. Naruto quickly stepped inside before slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed, his eyes widened though, upon hearing footsteps run up to his door.

"Naruto! You open this door now!" Sasuke yelled pounding with all his might.

"Leave me alone!" naruto yelled back. He quickly ran to his fridge and pushed it up against the door. Stepping back, he still heard sasuke. His eyes flickered to the window where he saw kakashi coming towards them. Good. He gave one last look at fridge before running to his bathroom and shutting the door. He sat with his knees to his chest and hands over his ears. It was no use. He could hear sasuke arguing with kakashi. He closed his eyes wishing for it to stop, for it all to stop. This was stressing him out! He didn't like this. He didn't like sasuke angry!

_'stop.'_ he whispered in his mind. Clenching his eyes closed. '_stop.'_

and it did

with one last yell from sasuke, naruto pulled in on himself

the world he was in began to disappear.

and a new one open up.

**naruto's pov. **

I opened my eyes to a new sky. The clouds were dark pink, and the sky was a mix of purple, red, blue, and gold. I was lying down on extremely soft grass that was so dark it was almost blue. Turning my head I saw that I was surrounded by flowers as white as snow, they hummed softly.

I got up.

The clouds evaporated quickly and a giant glowing full moon appeared. The flowers around me opened up and out came blue lightning bugs. They flew into the sky, some of them came up to my face, dancing around me and lifting up my hair as they twirled.

Smiling a small smile, I looked up to the moon. '_dance with us.' _ the wind whispered to me. It tug on my clothes and blew my hair into my face. I giggled a little before slowly raising my hands to the moon. I laughed as the wind cheered. There, I started to dance. I twirled on the balls of my feet, feeling the the plain white dress pool around me. I didn't care that I was wearing this. I had no cares here.

Upon a twirl, I came to a slow stop as I heard footsteps. Looking up I saw a pack of blackish-bluish wolfs staring back at me with golden eyes. I bowed my head to the alpha, with him returning the gesture. With a small howl we both took off running through the forest.

I was keeping up with them.

I dodged through branches, vines, and roots, feeling the adrenalin rush through my veins, making my blood sing. Popping out into a clearing, the pack stopped and howled at the moon, making sweet music. I joined in.

When a glint caught my eyes, I looked over to see a small river that I walked over to.. Stopping I kneeled over it, looking into the breath taking, clear water. Cupping some in my hands, I leaned my head back and drank some.

Sighing in content, I looked at the moon again before standing. I lifted up the straps of my apparel and let it slide down my body. Now naked I walked into the river. Going under the water I giggled as I was tickled slightly by some seaweed. I twisted in the water, playing in it. I came back up when the river turned into a lake. Getting up I was tickled again by the branches of a gigantic weeping willow. I smiled and leaned into the caress. My eyes shinning with happiness unknown to reality.

This is it.

This is my home

My land

My territory

My peace

My world, my creation.

**-BREAK- **

**I did horribly. Dammit -_- curse the world...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Black Rock Shooter**

**My world My creation**

**Chapter 4-revise **

Naruto sighed. He had a _mind-splitting _ headache. Because he spent so much time in his minscape, he wasn't there for Tsunade to give the team an A-class mission, causing Sakura to chew him out and Kakashi to shake his head at him in disapproval.

_'I expected better of you, naruto.'_ the words that Kakashi said hurt, only to be replace with anger. That anger was doubled when Tsunade punished him for not being there by making him escort a kid back to the hidden cloud village. Her name was Sekai Saionji. It wouldn't have been so bad if she would just stop talking and complaining. She kept on going on and on about this guy Makoto or something and how Kotonoha is a liar or something or other. It wasn't until she started insulting him and comparing him to Makoto that his anger came back.

_'You know, you would be a lot better to be around if you acted more like Makoto. I mean look at you! You'll spend the rest of your life alone! and orange is such a hideous color. And what's with the marks on your cheeks, they look pretty stupid to me. Did you draw them on? You look like an animal, and by your smell, I guess I'm not far from the truth! You should smell like Matoko! He smells like...' _

It took a lot of will power not to turn around and leave the girl in the woods to fend for herself. But, if he did that, they he would just get yelled at again. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, naruto closed his eyes.

This wasn't going to continue on.

Focusing, he thought of everything that made him mad and full of rage. He concentrated of the swirling, bubbling anger, allowing it to travel up his body and to his eyes. He heard the girl yell at him for stopping, naruto simply leaned down to her level and opened his eyes.

The girl didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

Making his way through the gates of Konoha, Naruto immediately turned to head for his apartment.

_'Duck'_

seeing the word in his mind, he complied and leaned back an inch, just to see an tomato whiz by his head and splatter on the wall next to him. Naruto stared at the tomato before turning his head to see an old man at a shop gather more into his arms. Naruto ducked as other tomatoes were thrown, he got up as sound met his ears. Looking around, he noted that a crowed started to appear and surround the two. One of the villagers asked the old man what was wrong.

_'_He was trying to steal from me.'

The words the old man spoke made everyone gathered to turn and glare at naruto. A sharp pain twisted in his chest. For a brief moment, a vision appeared before his eyes. It came like a flash. The ground they stood on was bloody as all the people glaring at naruto laid dead. Their bodies twisted and mangled, just like the tomatoes that was thrown at him. Guts were poured out and faces were twisted in agony. As soon as he blinked, the vision was gone. Naruto slowly brought his eyes up to meet the ones glaring at him. Anger circled inside him like a whirlpool as he heard the whispering and mummers of those around.

_'Do it! Kill them all! Ah to see their blood run, hahahahaha!' _utagi's laughter filled naruto's head. But he knew he wouldn't do anything, he couldn't do anything.

Another tomato splattering against the wall brought naruto out of his thoughts. Before anymore could have been flung at him, naruto jumped on the roof tops and ran away as fast as he could. Cursing himself and everything at having to run away like this. He could still hear the talks of the villagers calling him a coward. He saw his comrade's faces in his mind, full of disapproval and laughter. Telling him, asking him, why he was even a ninja, running away from civilians? How worthless. Their cries and taunts filled his head all the way to his apartment. Opening the door, he slammed it shut before gripping his hair and leaning on the wall. He was breathing heavy. He paced around, feeling as though if he stopped moving, his anger would build up more. He curled his hands in a fist as hard as he could, making droplets of blood fall on the floor from his nails. He felt trapped, cornered. Stupid, for acting like this over something so small, something that happened all the time. His mind was racing, he couldn't get the villagers face out of his mind. How easy it was for them to turn on him. How they hated him!

He attacked

Naruto threw the only chair he had, causing it to break into pieces against the wall. Things were tipped over, smashed, thrown. He clawed, clawed, CLAWED! The couch was torn in half, the fridge had its doors torn off. He scratched at the walls leaving behind marks fit for an animal. Because that was what he was! A damn animal! He clutched his head again, forcing in the scream that was treating to tear out of his mouth. Nobody could hear! They would laugh! He growled deeply and destroyed everything!

At the end of his destructing, naruto stood in the middle of the wreckage, painting. He gritted his teeth, he could still feel the UnbearableInadmissibleBurnin g hatred. Running his hand his hair, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Listening to nothing but his breathing. He felt so stupid. Letting this happen, destroying what is his. He felt as though the villagers wanted him to do this. To have a torn down place that no human could live in. he opened his eyes and stared at the ground before pushing himself away from the wall and heading into the bathroom. Stripping himself, he filled the tub with hot water and immediately slid himself in. he didn't bother to turn on the lights, he only focused in the numbing pain that the hot water brought.

The only way to get rid of old pain is new pain.

When the tub was full naruto shut off the faucet. Listening to the sounds around him and absorbing the heat of the water. Feeling it consume his body in a suffocating manner. A flash vision appeared again as he pictured the water being blood. It soon vanished.

Naruto stared at the water almost hypnotized. Just watching it and not moving. In a second, he was gone. Submerged underwater.

Minuted past he was was still like that. He was losing air, but it felt so...right being under water like this. He opened his eyes and stared at the soft blur that was his ceiling.

Black spots were starting to appear.

He turned the hot faucet back on.

Darkness was starting to form.

Naruto pushed himself under deeper and closed his eyes. Feeling the water overwhelm his body.

He relaxed, only for his eyes to snap open as the feeling of water disappeared. And the feel of a cold marble floor appear beneath his hands and knees. Lifting his eyes, he noticed he was in the lounge of the minds. There were nine doors lined up against the wall. Each one leading to a different mind. The one behind him was his own, next to it was gaara's, then Yugito Nii's, Yagura's and so forth. In a circle, and in order, was the jinchuuriki's doors. Most of them were cracked, split and worn, signifying that they were no longer in use. Gaara's had little damage, the only noticeable thing on it was the giant crack in the middle.

Narrowing his eyes a little, naruto turned and started to head into his own door when a pulse surged through the room. He turned his head to the side to see gaara's door shake and roughly slam into the one next to it, disappearing behind it. This happened with the other doors until naruto's was the only one left. The pulse came again, shaking the room. Green smoke appeared on the wall straight across from naruto. The smoke came together and turn solid, creating a shiny green door.

It called out to him.

Naruto slowly walked up to the door, each step bringing the emotions of someone else. Extending a hand, he touched the cold, smooth, wood before laying his forehead on it. The moment his head touched the door, selective memories of the owner filled his mind. Naruto reached out to the owner, telling them of his presents. What he got in return was a vision of a smile and the door opening.

Looking in, all around him seemed like a back and white checkered board setting.

_'come in.'_

**-pov naruto-**

I stepped in, feeling my anger coming back to me. This mind, it wants me to be angry. When a glint caught my eye I turned my head to see a rock that showed my own reflection.

I changed.

I was now wearing black pants that hugged my body comfortably, while still allowing free movement. I also had on a long black trench coat with white strips running down my arms and a white star on the back. The coat was open allowing my pale, bare chest to be viewed. My eyes are what caught my attention the most. They were still blue but now it seemed there was a concentric circle pattern surrounding my pupil. I liked it.

My attention was drawn away when I felt the presence of the mind's owner. I set off in search of them, while each step I took brought new information, and new visions.

A girl

Black curly hair

Black dress

White bow

Black leggings

Green eyes

A smile

Skulls

Jealousy

Anger

Dead master.

Dead master, the name of whom I am standing in front of now. Sitting high in a chair with two floating skulls on each side of her, in a crumbling castle. The light of her scythe glinted off my katana.

I see

I was brought here because we both had pent up anger. Anger that we cannot express in reality. She must of sense my anger and guided me here, so we both can let off steam on each other.

I looked into her eyes before nodding my head.

I will do this.

-**pov normal- **

Dead Master smiled a wicked smile before her two skulls came rushing at naruto. Quickly, naruto drew his katana and slashed at the one closest to him, causing it to crash into the ground. He looked up to see the green eyes of the other skull, before he could do anything it smashed into him. Naruto gritted his teeth before flipping over the skull and allowing it to break through the wall it was aiming for. Naruto turned his head to see Dead Master still smiling and slowly walking toward him.

Feeling energy coursing through him, naruto closed his eyes . When he opened them again a blue flame appeared over his left eye.

Dead Master tilted her head at this before smirking and running towards him with her scythe drawn. The clashed into each other. The skulls came back to help their master as naruto dodge the sharp blade. Naruto ran and brought his sword down ready for a strike, just to have it blocked. Dead Master and naruto looked each other in the eyes before naruto was pushed forward into the air. Dead Master followed and they continued their onslaught.

They traded blows and cuts. Each having their untamed anger fueling their attacks. Making them stronger and deadlier. They danced around each other in graceful movements, breaking through the castle and outside, bounding on rocks that floated mid-air. With one final burst of energy and rage the two collided with each other, only to be thrown back by each others force. Naruto pushed away the rubble he was stuck under and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did he looked up to Dead Master perched on a cliff high above. The stared at each other before she disappeared with a smirk.

_'Thank you.'_

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he saw that he was still underwater. Breaking through he gasped quietly for air. Running his head through his hair his eyes flicked down to the floor, water was running out of the tub like a waterfall. With a sigh naruto turned off the faucet and got out. He hisses when a sting caught his attention, looking down at his body he noticed two scares, one on his waist and the other just below his belly button, the same spot Dead Master hit him.

A vision a Dead Master coming towards him filled his mind before vanishing.

Naruto smiled.

He would have to thank Dead Master, he feels really relaxed, now that all that hatred was burned out of his system, for now.

With a sigh he made his way into his room only to stop. There, on top of his bed, lay the same katana he used just seconds ago.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

He had a feeling that wasn't his last visit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-break- **

**this isn't finished, I just wanted to change the original chapter soon.**

**Ah, so I added some Black Rock Shooter in this. I won't be adding the exact abilities or be following the same story line. You are warned. Thank you for your time. **

**-Hallowwinds **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

**My World My Creation**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto was right. That wasn't the last time they would see each other. They have fought numerous times, each letting out the anger that 'The Other World' inflected upon them. That's what they started to call it. Saying reality just...didn't seem right. Maybe they were in denial, not wanting to believe such a cruel world can be real...so...unpleasant. They actually had two choices for the name, the first one or 'The Default World.'

They thought of these when naruto invited Yomi (or Dead Master inside of her mind,) to his own mindscape. It took a bit. Yomi wasn't ready, wasn't to trusting, and naruto understood that.

They met in the lounge when she did decided to come on over. Her appearance changed. Her hair was the same, as was the color of her eyes, but she no longer had horns on top of her head, her weapon was gone and she was dressed in what naruto supposed was her school uniform from wherever she lived. She was...calmer, more relaxed. Her smiles weren't wicked like they were in her mind.

The first thing she did upon seeing naruto's mindscape was gasp. With her mouth still open she walked in and turned around slowly. The full moon radiated a soft blue light over their surroundings. The fireflies were already out, singing their song of lala's into the air, twisting and dancing upon the weeping willow's vines. Light, rhythmic pounding could be heard from the forest, and upon closer look, one would see the silhouette of a wolf or a fox, the same height as the trees, stride through. Yomi's eyes went wide before becoming half-lidded and a small smile graced her lips. With a breathless sigh, she extended her arms and twirled around the field and flowers. Her eyes were closed but the small, peaceful smile remained.

They were laying in the grass, right underneath the willow, when naruto turned to Yomi and asked in a soft voice, "Why did you dance?"

He did not know if he would get an answer. They never spoke once since they met, conveying messages and information through their eyes and minds, no words were exchanged.

She did not answer.

Around her eighth trip to naruto's mindscape, did she finally speak.

"You do not know the power of your mind."

Her voice was flowing and easy, pleasant to the ears. Naruto looked to her.

"Your mind, it truly is something to behold. The second I stepped in it I was overwhelmed with emotions. This mind reflects you, as it should. I felt the outside of it, calming me, easing me, whispering of no harm and peace, of understanding and tranquility. But, the more I come here, the more I notice the hidden secrets the lies about. I also notice that you, too, are full of secrets. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I danced, it was just something that happened. My emotions were swirling inside me, and that's how I ended up expressing them."

Naruto sat on a tire swing he summoned earlier as he listened to her, his white dress curling around his legs from the wind. He thought over what she said. His mind was always a peaceful place for him. A place that no one could touch, something they villagers couldn't take away. Maybe what he was feels, Yomi feels also. After a pause he spoke.

"Yomi, what of 'The Other World?' does anyone notice your absence." Yomi looked up to him before looking at the ground.

"No."

Naruto eyes flickered down to her. He felt her paranoia and sadness. Yomi was startled when she felt tiny hands cup her cheeks before moving to her chin and lifting it up. She stared into naruto's intense blue eyes.

"You do not have to be afraid here, this place is to let out everything you keep bottled up. You are safe, and I will not allow anyone to harm you. I promise." he said nothing else. Naruto stood back up and walked to the swing. He twisted the rope around and leaned back. He picked up his feet and allowed the swing to twirl, his mindscape becoming a soft blur. When it stopped, naruto leaned back up and came face to face with Yomi. She looked down nervously, biting her lip.

"No one is missing me." she said after a pause. She looked up to naruto, who nodded showing her was listening. Taking a deep breath, she started.

"My father, he was part of the Yakuza."

**-Flashback- **

_A shirtless man with tattoos covering all of his visible body walked into a living room, he combed a four-fingered hand through his hair, wincing as he touched a scar on his head. A woman with brown, curly, shoulder-length hair and pleading green eyes stood behind him._

"_Please." she asked. "Don't do this Akito, you know there not going to allow you to join! Can't you just stop this non-sense! We need you he-"_

SLAP

_The young woman held a hand to her now bruising cheek. She stared at her husband in shock, before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. _

"_Don't you dare say anything! I will be a Yakuza! I just know I will!" he drew out a katana and placed it by her throat._

"_If you try to get in my way again, I'll kill you, you bitch! This is my dream! My fate! I. Will. be. a. Yakuza! Don't get in my way!" _

_But, because of his missing finger, his grip of the sword became careless, the woman's neck split slightly from the blade. The man looked down at his wife's wide eyes and chocking frame as she held her hands to her bleeding neck. He sneered, threw her into the wall and left. _

_Unknown to both of them, a little girl that stood on the other side of the door watched everything._

_Two months past. The littler girl's father had died. A fake Yakuza had allowed him to join. The man left his family that day, never to be seen again. Due to his poor hand, he could not defend himself properly during a shot out with the cops in a warehouse. The force of the shots knocked him over the railing he was leaning on, causing him to fall on a control panel below. The panel quickly erupted, and because of the gun in his pocket, the fire turned into an explosion. After that it was a chain-reaction, in the end, twelve cops and two civilians were dead. _

_Rumor got around to who it was. The media portrayed the man as a blood-thirsty monster, it is because of this, that the little girl was feared wherever she went. The kids at school bullied her and the teachers ignored her existence. _

_She was lost_

_The girl couldn't even find comfort in her own home. Now that her husband was gone, the mother neglected all of her duties, including her daughter. She spent most of her time party and drinking. The broken family was the gossip of the town. How many times had the littler girl took out the trash? Made the dinner? Clean the house? How long has it been since she changed from a child to an adult. _

_She was forgotten _

_Bills came and the food supply was running low, so she set out for a job. But who would hire a 7 year old? _

_The job came from a flower store. The old manager took pity on her, but, she didn't want the girl to scare away the costumers, so the girls job was to take charge of the back room, watering the plants, organizing them, and at night, refilling the shelves. The pay wasn't much, but it was enough to live. _

_However, one day, while shopping for food, she couldn't help but notice the happy looking family in the aisle across from her. The mother looked healthy, the father was smiling, and the daughter was happy. _

_Jealousy surged through her veins. _

_That night on her way from work, she noticed a moving van outside her apartment. Quickly running in, she saw that everything was gone._

_The house was empty. _

_Her mother moved, her mother left her here, alone. The girl ran to her room, there was nothing inside. Tears prickled in her eyes. Hearing the door shut, she looked down the steps and there, there was the happy family she saw earlier. Anger attacked her insides. How dare they come in her house! She ran to the attic where she curled into a ball. Why did this have to happen!? Why did she have to be all alone! Why, why, WHY!_

_A year past and she was still there. This was her room. At night, she left and went to work, during the day, she laid on the cold wood floor, and vanished to her mind. _

_Trapped between childhood and adulthood, the little girl forced herself away from both, into a place that time didn't exist. Into a place that was her home. _

_Into, her mind. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing **

**My World My Creation**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto looked down at Yomi. She has been through so much. The pain, the agony, sorrow, torture. They both knew of these emotions. They both witness and felt the cruelty of man, and the hardship's of life. The sat in silence, inside a fabricated world.

Their world.

Naruto looked up to the moon as the burning emotions flickered over them like the wind's breath. It was almost suffocating. He didn't know how long he could sit here. Their feelings combined. It was SmotheringChokingScorching. The pressure he was feeling took his breath away. Normally he forced his emotions down, but Yomi needed comfort, and he would be damned if she didn't get any. He wanted her to be happy. To not be afraid. To be strong. To be able to see the light in the darkness. He could feel his heartbeat start to pick up. A new vision came before him. A lone solider stood before an army of thousand. His breath coming out ragged, appearing in the cold air. The sun was setting, casting a golden and pink glow across them. His comrades, friends, family. They lay behind him, scattered on the bloody field, unmoving, cold, dead. But, a sound was heard. Their heartbeats. They beat in sync together, physically moving their chest, getting louder, and stronger by the second. They were one heart, one being, they were the drums of war. The heartbeats picked up, going faster and faster and faster. The lone solider stood before his enemies, feeling his on heartbeat join them, and with a smile, he bent down to pick up his fallen flute, with that, he marched. Playing the tune of the fallen, but not forgotten.

Naruto could feel his heart beat out to Yomi, his fallen solider. He stared at her, and made up his mind. The second the wind blew, naruto was right beside Yomi, eyes closed firmly and arms wrapped around his friend in a tight and secure embrace. He felt Yomi gasp but did not loosen his grip.

"For awhile now." he began "For such a long time, the feeling of loneliness has been getting stronger. Wherever I go, whatever I do, I just want somebody to hug me. I want them to want to put their arms around me. I want to feel protected, to feel like my life isn't a waste. I want to be held. I just want somebody...to care. But, seeing you...here, like this, it made me make up my mind. I know that no one will hold me. No one will care the way that means the most. That's why, I will stop wishing for the impossible and instead hold you. I will protect you. I will make you secure. I will do anything for you. I will hug you in the day and hold you at night, just for you to experience what I can't. I don't want you to fall deeper into the darkness. You're my precious person. To see you hurt, it hurts."

Yomi felt her eyes go wide as she listened to naruto. This feeling, she couldn't explain it. No one has ever did anything like this. She clutched naruto tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. The tears that were welling in her eyes threaten to spill over.

Naruto

He...everything...there were no words to describe anything anymore. They sat in silence once more, listening to the other breathing.

" _we lay my love and I" _

"_beneath the weeping willow."_

"_but now alone I lie," _

"_and weep beside the tree." _

Yomi's breath hitched in her throat. Where was that...singing coming from? It was...beautiful. She cast her eyes around, trying to find the source. It was like everything was singing together. The sky, the flowers, the trees, the willow. Here eyes widened and she quickly looked up to naruto as the singing continued

"_Singing 'O willow waly'"_

"_by the tree that weeps with me." _

"_singing 'O willow waly," _

"_'till my lover returns to me." _

It was naruto singing! Never before has she heard a voice like this! She couldn't help but stare in awe as she looked up at him. His head was back as he looked towards the sky. The moon was reflecting off of his eyes, turning them into a mix of blue, purple, and gold. Peace and a hidden sadness swirled inside the iris. The wind was playing with his hair, causing strands to caress his face. The flowers were humming and the fireflies danced above them, look as though they were stars that came down for a visit. It was amazing.

"_We lay my love in I," _

"_beneath the weeping willow."_

"_but now, alone I lie," _

"_O willow I die,"_

"_O willow I die." _

Naruto finished his song and laughed lightly as the wind picked up and the fireflies danced. Feeling eyes upon him, he blinked before looking down, only to find Yomi's green eyes wide and intense. Naruto lowered his eyes into a half lidded state and smiled at her before slowly getting up and stretching. When he was done he outstretched his hand for Yomi to take. She looked at the hand unsure. Bringing her gaze up, she saw naruto's gentle smile. Naruto. Her...friend. With a smile of her own she took the offered hand, and together, the danced inside their world.

Their home.

.

.

.

**The song is "'O willow waly" from the movie "The Innocents." **

**this was done quick just so I could change the original chapter 6. Pardon the mistakes, I will fox them later.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow." Naruto said as he clicked through the pages online.

"What is it?" Looking back to who was talking, Naruto laid his eyes on Yomi who was standing in the doorway. He gave a little half smile as he turned back to the computer.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading the last chapter that we put up."

"Oh, is it good?" Yomi asked, coming up behind him. Naruto tilted his head back to look at her upside down.

"Actually, quite the opposite. It's really terrible and off track from where it was originally going."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Delete it of course. Or I'm at least going to delete some chapters in order to rev this story in the right direction." Yomi nodded her head in understanding as she peered closer to the screen.

"So." she whispered, "What's going to happen to me?" Naruto looked up at her with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, you were never suppose to be a part of this story. We would keep you but the story was suppose to be about an angst me that almost assuredly would end with SasuNaru. We can't do that now because of how far off track we became. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do!" Yomi said, smiling brightly. "Besides, I need to get back on the set of Black Rock Shooter."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah, apparently there is some dubbing that I missed out on so I need to get back soon."

"Oh I know what you mean, dubbing is such a pain in the ass."

"Right?" Yomi and Naruto shared a smile with each other before turning back to the screen.

"So you're really going to delete some chapters?" Yomi asked.

"Ah, that's just one option. Another option is to create an almost identical fanfic. Once we get to the part where we messed up, we'll change it."

"Ohhhhh! That sound really cool!"

"Yeah? It was the creator's idea to make it's name 'My World, My Creation; a Different Path.' We'll just have to see what our followers think."

"I see!"

"Let's just hope they tell us what they want quickly, or I'm just going to delete what's here."


End file.
